Change sucks
by jade-redmoon
Summary: Sasuke is the new kid. Naruto is the cool kid. What will happen when the antisocial, brooding yet sexy Uchiha god attends Konoha high? And how will Naruto deal with him? By seducing him of course : YAOI. BOYxBOY SASUNARU LEMON! you have been warned!


The town of Konoha was a cheerful place, full of smiling faces, brightly coloured buildings and constant chaos. It was dysfunctional and loud but you'd never find a more close knit community anywhere.

A flashy black Mercedes was slowly approaching Konoha, containing a particularly angsty 16 year old by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha disliked a lot of things. Ignorance, obnoxious people and loud, busy places, just to name a few. But most of all, he despised change.

"Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking?" Sasuke muttered to himself darkly as he sulked in the back of his brothers' new car.

His older brother turned around and smirked at Sasuke.

"C'mon otouto. Stop being such an ass alright? At least give it a go?"

Sasuke just glared up at his brother through his black bangs, and then sighed.

"Itachi, look at this place. It's loud, full of idiots and it's so _bright_. How can you expect me to fit in here?" His voice wavered slightly.

As much as Itachi loved to piss off his younger sibling, he could tell Sasuke was going to have a hard time adjusting to this new place as was he.

"Look Sasuke, I don't want to live here either, ok? But shit, we have nowhere else to go! Would you rather live on the street?" Itachi asked, desperately trying to meet Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke just glared at his brother again, and then stared dejectedly out the window.

Itachi sighed. "Look, I know that things have been hard ever since…. well er, recently, and I think that a fresh start is exactly what we need. So please, just try it. For me?"

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled and shut his big dark eyes, leaning against the leather seat.

Sasuke and Itachi were brothers. They both loved to piss each other off to no end, but they were both very close as kids and did nearly everything together.

But after their parents were killed in a car accident several months ago, there had been an uncomfortable space between the two, that neither of them were brave enough to break through. Itachi hated it.

Their parents' sudden death was the main reason that they had to move to Konoha. They had nowhere else to go, and this place seemed like the only sensible option

Sasuke was pissed. He was starting high school on Monday, and was NOT looking forward to it.

"Why, Konoha of all places? Its so.. sunny, so happy. Too exuberant and cheerful for my liking. All the kids will be preppy, tanned and… and annoying." Sasuke thought, brooding in the back seat.

The silence in the car was broken by a smack against Sasuke's window. Much to his surprise, he saw unfamiliar face pressed up against his window.

Sasuke wound down his window and the slick sound of the window screeching, combined with the surprised look on the blond kids face almost made Itachi laugh out loud.

"Oi! Watch it kid. This car cost more than your house! "Itachi yelled with a grin plastered across his handsome features. He had to say, he was slightly amused, but by the look on Sasuke's face, he could tell that he looked ready to kill.

The blond guy looked about sasukes age, but taller and more filled out. He had golden blond hair which was tousled and his bangs framed his tanned face. Flustered, he looked up through sparkling aqua blue eyes.

"Hmm he's not half bad looking. Maybe Sasuke will have something to do here in Konoha after all" Itachi thought to himself with a secret smile.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! That jerk over there pushed me out on to the road and –"

"Nah don't worry." Itachi interrupted. "I'm Itachi by the way, that's Sasuke, my younger brother. Were new here."

"Sweet. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He flashed a smile at the both of them, showing his straight white teeth.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how, well.. pretty the boy in the passenger seat was. He had big almond shaped eyes, which were framed by long eyelashes. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. They contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and dark hair.

"Tsh. Watch where you're going next time. Dobe." Sasuke grunted, and then glared at his brother.

Itachi knew this meant Sasuke wanted to leave. Now. And judging by the other drivers shouts, they thought so too.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" Naruto giggled

Sighing, Itachi scratched his head. "Well we better get going yeah? See you around, Naruto."

With a cheerful wave, Naruto strode away with his hands in his pockets, walking over to a large group of teenagers.

"He seems nice, eh Sasuke?" Itachi said, smirking slightly as he pushed his foot down on the pedal. The car sped forward through the streets

Sasuke remained silent. Quite frankly, he didn't care. He wasn't here to make friends and certainly not with guys like _that_. All he wanted was to get home and sleep. Wait, no this was _not_ home. He wanted to go to his new house and sleep.

The car slowed and pulled into the driveway of a flash looking block of flats.

"Ah, here we go! New house, new start. What do you want for dinner Sasuke?" Itachi asked, but found himself staring at his brothers retreating back.

Sasuke had stormed off into the evening light, barely holding back tears. But Uchiha men never cry. Never. Sasuke plonked himself down on a park bench and stared up and the pinky orange sky.

'Why? For gods sake WHY? I don't understand why they had to die and leave me? Now I'm in this hell hole of a place. God oh god why is this so hard? All I want is you back, mom and dad. Why did you go?! FOR FUCKS SAKE!!! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE ME?!?' A lone tear leaked from the corner of the raven's eye and trickled down his pale cheek. Sasuke held his head in his hands, desperately trying to regain control of himself. Several deep breaths later, Sasuke stood up, his face sombre as he stretched his muscular arms. His phone vibrated

'OUR ROOM IS LEVEL 3, ROOM 45. DOORS OPEN. GONE TO GET US DINNER – ITACHI'

He slowly walked back to the apartment block and trailed up the stairs. Sasuke moodily pushed open the door, barely taking notice of the lavish décor or the flat, flopped on the couch and rubbed his head. A soft night breeze played across his face, ruffling his black hair. As he shut his eyes, he briefly saw a flash of a face.. it was tanned and had ridiculously blue eyes, and spiky blond hair. It was that stupid blonds face. Sighing, Sasuke pushed the picture out of his mind and fell straight asleep.

Itachi pushed the door open with his ass while balancing several boxes of Chinese takeout. He dumped them on the table, flicked on the light and saw Sasuke thrashing around on the couch.

"Noo, stop! Mom come back! NO MOM DON'T GOOO!" Sasuke groaned in his sleep.

Sighing, Itachi wrapped a blanket around Sasuke and carried him into his room.

After tucking Sasuke in to bed, he looked at him for a second. The only time he looked peaceful was when he was deep asleep, no dead parents, no being alone.

As he perched on the end of his younger brother bed, he prayed to god that Sasuke would find someone, _anyone, _to be with. He needs it so badly it hurts.

Could Naruto be that guy?


End file.
